themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Color in Your Cheeks
Color in Your Cheeks is the third song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics she came in on the red-eye to Dallas-Fort Worth. all the way from sunny Taipei. skin the color of a walnut shell, and a baseball cap holding down her black hair. and she came here after midnight. the hot weather made her feel right at home. come on in, we haven't slept for weeks. drink some of this. it'll put color in your cheeks. he drove from in from Mexicali, no worse for wear. money to burn, time to kill. but five minutes looking in his eyes and we all knew he was broken pretty bad, so we gave him what we had. we cleared a space for him to sleep in, and we let the silence that's our trademark make its presence felt. come on in, we haven't slept for weeks. drink some of this. it'll put color in your cheeks. they came in by the dozens, walking or crawling. some were bright-eyed. some were dead on their feet. and they came from Zimbabwe, or from Soviet Georgia. east Saint Louis, or from Paris, or they lived across the street. but they came, and when they'd finally made it here, it was the least that we could do to make our welcome clear. come on in, we haven't slept for weeks. drink some of this. it'll put color in your cheeks. Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This is my only political song. It's about how everybody should be allowed everywhere." -JD 2012 WCWM Fest, Williamsburg, VA * "It's, uh, it's a song about um, you know, making new friends." -- 2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *"This is a song about including as many people as want to come to the party" -- 2011-02-26 - Planned Parenthood Rally - Foley Square - New York, NY *"'Color In Your Cheeks' is just a story about safe places and acceptance." -- John's AMA *"This is a song about how everybody belongs where they feel like they ought to belong." --2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-11 - The M-Shop - Ames, IA *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-20 - Troika Music Festival - Durham, NC *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-02-26 - Planned Parenthood Rally - Foley Square - New York, NY *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-02-26 - Planned Parenthood Rally - Foley Square - New York, NY *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs Category:Video